Barf Bag
About Barf Bag is a paper bag of vomit contestant that lives in Object Main Land. She was turned into a hostile monster. She inhabits Object Metro Center (Day) with Liy, Saw, and Teardrop. Appearance Normal Barf Bag appears to be a recycled paper bag containing withdrawn human stomach acids (vomit). Monster Barf Bag is a large, black, overweight, feminine humanoid. Resurrected Barf Bag is a large, black, overweight, feminine, humanoid beast with three eyes. Changes BFDI 14 * Barf Bag does not contain vomit. * Barf Bag is brown. * Barf Bag is armless. * Barf Bag’s face is to one of her smaller sides. * Barf Bag has fringe at her top. BFDI 15 * Barf Bag contains dark black vomit at the bottom. * Barf Bag gains arms. * Barf Bag’s limbs are now stationary. BFDI 16 * Barf Bag no longer contains vomit. * Barf Bag’s limbs are now mobile again. BFDI 17 * Barf Bag regains her vomit. * Barf Bag’s vomit area is now a brownish-green. * Barf Bag is taller. IDFB * Barf Bag is now tan colored. * Barf Bag’s limbs are now mobile again. * Barf Bag’s vomit area is now taupe. * Barf Bag has less fringe at the top. * Barf Bag contains less vomit. * Barf Bag is shorter. BFB 14 * Barf Bag was punctured by Naily and lost all her barf. * She gained a patch on her bottom, which is lost later in the episode. * She is also refilled with water instead of barf; the volume of liquid in her has increased substantially. After her death, it is unclear if she will have her barf back when recovered. Cause of Death She been stomach cutted by Coiny. Personality Normal Due to her brain being constantly doused in vomit, Barf Bag is assumed to be stupid by the other contestants, especially Lollipop. She believes that no one will take her seriously because a few people don’t treat her with any respect. She is seen to be caring for other contestants, as shown when she spared Teardrop in “Lick Your Way to Freedom” and is empathetic, showing that in that same episode she noticed that Bracelety misses Ice Cube. She appears to selfless, as she also chose to help iance get away from the lava over saving her own life in “Don’t Dig Straight Down”. She also appears to be one of the smartest contestants as she used scientific proof to try to convince Lollipop that she isn’t stupid, though it is unknown if her evidence was legitimate. However, she has slow reflexes and/or a slow memory. Overall, Barf Bag is a rational person who seems more sympathetic to her fellow objects than some of the other competitors. Water Bag As Water Bag, she is more energetic and childish, similar to Gelatin, though the hot spring water may not have affected her brain, just her personality. Monster She has a very calm nature, but she can be psychopathic and some point. Like her normal version, her reflexes are still slow. Deaths # “Half a Loaf Is Better Than None”: Walks into a vat or hydrochloric acid. # “Bowling, Now with Explosions!”: Is set on fire while trapped inside a large metal box. # ”Reveal Novum”: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. # “Don‘t Dig Straight Down”: Is burnt to death when lava spews upward from a hole. Gallery Barf Bag-0.png|The Original Barf Bag. Mutant Barf Bag Sprite.png|As a Sprite in 2D. Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Adults Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation